Because We're Companions
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Maka, the elegant daughter of Shinigami-Sama's right-hand man, Spirit. But when she almost gets kidnapped in a hijacking, gets saved by a duo of thieves (She believes they're pirates) and receives a gift from her mom, her life will become a bit more difficult. [Black*StarXMakaXKid]
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I wanted to get this off my mind. I was having a rough time deciding which anime to give this to, Soul Eater (Black*StarxMakaxKid) or Vocaloid (RintoxRinxLen)**

**So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Mhm, yeah sorry I pity your soul if you ever think I own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 1: HE'S A PIRATE!**

* * *

I sat there, swinging my legs back and forth, watching the sunrise. It was fantastic. No disruptions. None of those.

I hummed an old rhyme as the birds tweeted along.

"HIME-SAMA!"

And that is where my happy morning ends.

"HIME-SAMA! Your parents told you to stay in bed! You're body is still weak!" Her maid explained.

I sighed and jumped down. Walking past a hall, I bumped into a rich man, holding papers full of unfair negotiations and trades.

"Watch out, little kid." He spat.

I charged my hard-cover pocket book into his skull. He looked at the unfamiliar pony-tails of mine as well as the Shinigami pendant on my heart.

"It can't be, you're, you are!"

"Maka Albarn, daughter of Shinigami-sama's faithful right-hand man, Spirit."

* * *

Maka laid on her bed, bored.

"HIME-SAMA!" Her made called again.

"You're going to your grand-father's for the weekend. Here's your train ticket, you'll be departing tomorrow." Her maid informed, soon leaving the room.

"Grand-father. All he cares about is business after grandma died." Maka muttered.

Reluctantly, Maka packed a suitcase with her necessities as he stomach churned.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

**Next Day:**

Only Spirit, her dad, sent her off.

"BE SAFE!" He cried.

Maka rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure I won't get kidnapped. You don't need to worry."

Shinigami-sama came out and chopped Spirit with his hands.

"Have a good trip!" They said together.

_To think Shinigami-sama sent me off, unbelievable,_ Maka thought.

She headed off to the station with passing through the sales market.

Maka boarded the train, opening the first-class rooms. She dozed off. That was until she heard a gun shot.

She gasped.

Foot-steps crept closer and closer. It stopped beside the door next to hers. The foot-steps entered the room and she heard people's cries.

'SPARE US!'

'LET US LIVE!'

'I HAVE A FAMILY TO GET BACK TO!'

"Irrelevant." A voice echoed. The foot-steps started again after three gunshots. The person was right in front of Maka's door.

For self-defence purposes, she opened her bag and grabbed on her largest dictionary. Yes people, a large dictionary is a necessity in life.

The door opened and revealed a pale cat. Maka sighed in relief as she put away her book.

"Come here." She smiled, blinking for just a second. The second she opened it, a group of men shot the cat down.

The people started talking to each other in a language Maka barely knew.

_She has a pendant? Spirit's daughter? They have permission to kidnap from boss?!,_ Maka panicked.

After a few sighs from the men, one finally approached Maka.

"We won't," His English was very poor. "We won't hurt you."

_Yes you will!,_ Maka worried.

Screams were heard from the group in the back.

They said what sounded like the killed people in back's names.

Two people stood there, only thing they could see were their figures. What they were wearing, their face, it wouldn't show. The moon wouldn't let it show.

"We beat the up, what now?" One of the two said.

"Take care of this girl." The other said.

And her world turned black.

* * *

_"Maka! Maka!" A voice yelled._

_"Mom?" She asked. "MOM!"_

_"I'm afraid I don't have much time. But, your life will take a drastic change after you wake up."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Take this." Her mom handed her a glowing light. Once Maka received it, a bracelet was planted on her wrist._

_"Say, 'Reappear'. And any weapon of your choice will appear. But only you could wield it." _

_"Reappear: Scythe." She giggled. "But scythes are-"_

_She cut herself off by admiring the scythe in her hand._

_"Be careful." Her mom gave a smile and left._

* * *

Maka woke up, rubbing her eyes.

_Of course that was just a dream, no bracelet can actually do that._ Maka gave a sigh of relief. But her eyes widened when she saw the exact same one in her dream on her wrist.

The door opened slowly, and revealed a boy with black hair and 3 lines of white with golden eyes.

"You! You're!"

He smirked, "Seems like you know who I am."

"No, I don't. But your eyes like nice." Maka complimented.

He sighed and sat down on a crate. "Look, do you have any idea what the situation you're in?"

"I think I'm on a boat with a bratty kid."

His head raised when she said bratty. "Did you just? I think we're the same age! Plus I'm taller than you!"

"Hmm!?" Maka hummed in anger. "Your birthday then!"

"September 2nd, 1666." He replied quickly.

"You were born when the Great Fire of London." Maka explained.

He was speechless. He could barely say anything except for, "And how would you know?"

"Because the author did a speech on it and told me, duh."

"You rude kid!" The boy stuck his tongue.

Maka observed the room when the boy was ranting on her manners.

_Crates, ropes scattered everywhere, pictures of fish and a hook on the ground which must be his, _Maka's eyes suddenly gleamed with sparkles. _HE'S A PIRATE!_

"Nice to meet you, pirate-san."

The boy stared her down with his golden eyes. "How would you get the conclusion that I'm a pirate?"

Maka jumped and shook his hand. "I've never met a real pirate!"

"So who exactly do you think I am?"

"A-bratty-kid-who's-a-pirate-and-loves-fish-and-was-born-the-day-of-a-great-fire."

The boy face-palmed. "Why did I even ask? I'm Death The Kid, call me Kid. Oh, and I'm not a pirate."

Maka's eyes gleamed with more sparkles, "How could you not be a pirate? I have proof you are!"

Kid grinned, "Then prove I'm a pirate who loves fish."

"First, I'll explain why you love fish. Well, simply look at the walls, they're filled with picture of fish! And I really don't hear anything else from outside so probably you're the only one here. Wait, that mean you're the captain!"

"Sorry, this a ship I hijacked."

Maka's eyes widened, her impression of him changed in an instant.

"I also have a comrade. He's steering the ship. We're thieves."

"Then why am I here? My dad is going to be worried. Not like I care though." Maka said the last sentence quietly.

The door slammed open and revealed a boy with blue hair. "YAHOOO! BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED!"

Kid kicked him and smiled back to Maka. "Yeah, this is my companion. We're both famous thieves. Surprised you haven't hear-"

The rest of his words were cut off as Maka fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Black*Star asked, concerned.

Maka's eyes went blurry, "I, I'm hungry."

Black*Star ran up the stairs and came back a second later, tossing an apple to her and panting.

With delight, Maka ate the apple and smiled. "It's good."

And a probably unnoticeable tint of pink crept onto their faces.

_This can't be happening,_ The two boys thought at the same time.

* * *

**Was it long? Probably not... **

**The speech thing I did was Concours sur le grand feu de Londres. Well that is if you're in French Immersion. I was chosen as a representative from my class and I had to perform it in the library of my school in front of 3 French-speaking judges and it hurt me so much. Near the end of the day, they announced the qualifiers for next competition and I was chosen for my age group! So happy ^.^**

**[So don't ruin my happiness with flames!]**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	2. 1682

**What am I writing? It's 11PM and my eyes are almost shut but I'm still writing. I don't know what I just did but enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: It won't ever happen, I assure you.**

**Chapter 2: 1682**

* * *

_This can't be happening,_ the two boys thought at the same time.

"So," Maka started. "What now?"

"Eh?" Black*Star and Kid said in unison.

"Like, are you going to return me, or are you going to like, leave me somewhere?"

"I actually don't know." Kid responded.

"I KNOW!" Black*Star yelled, "We bring her home! Simple!"

Kid eyed Black*Star, "She's from freaking Death City."

"And?" Black*Star asked, no clue on what Kid's saying.

Kid face-palmed, "We're about a month away from there."

"WHAT?!" Maka yelled. "A month hasn't even passed yet! How could we be a month away then?!"

"Well," Kid tried smiling while rubbing the back of his head, "You were kind of knocked out for a long time."

"Oh yeah!" Black*Star said pointing a finger up, "How long did we keep her to this very day?"

"Let's try this!" Kid smiled, "What's the date?"

"April 15, 1680."

Kid and Black*Star wide-eyed her.

_Did I say anything wrong? Counting from the day I left for the train, I probably slept one day right? So it should be April 15._ Maka tried explaining in her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's 1682."

_Dad's going to be mad if I'm gone for too long!_ Maka panicked. "Have their been any searches for me?"

Black*Star's eyes looked like he was searching his memories, then he smiled, went back to a gloomy face, then smiled again. "None!"

"Oh, that's how Shinigami-sama rolls.." Maka said under her breath.

"It'll be fine, I'll just send you home! We're just a month's worth of time away!" Kid explained, "So bare with it."

"Fine," Maka groaned.

"I need to go back upstairs, call me if ya need me!" Black*Star jumped off the crate he was on [?] and jumped up the stairs.

"He must enthusiastic about the ride to Death City." Kid sighed.

"Very."

* * *

Kid left the room a while ago and it was only Maka. She was able to:

A) Run away [?]

B) Swim away [?]

C) Stay like a good kid.

Since A and B were obviously off the list, she stuck with C. She started playing with ropes.

That's right, ropes. She was that bored.

But when she started hearing more bombs, Maka started getting kind of scared.

She grabbed her book that fit in her pocket [?] and headed upstairs. She crept to the closed door and opened a tiny crack.

It was Kid and Black*Star fighting a crew of pirates.

_I want to help them!_ Maka deeply thought, _But I only have a book. It's not like I'm some talented meister who can battle maniacs who fall into the 'madness' or whatever. _

Just then she remembers her bracelet. She kept repeating 'scythe' in her head, hoping one would pop out. And one did, miraculously.

Maka slammed the door open without second thoughts. The whole crew along with Kid and Black*Star's attention were on her.

"I-I warn you! Don't touch them!" Maka stammered but was able to regain her composure, "Or else you'll get this!"

Maka held up her scythe to emphasize, 'You'll get thrown off board.'

The crewmen all charged up to Maka.

_Why'd I attract them!_ Maka panicked in fear, _I can't even use this!_

"Thank you!" Black*Star chuckled as he threw his chain scythes around the stampede of crewmen.

They were entangled in the chains.

Kid soon tied them up and threw them back on their ship while Black*Star sailed off towards Death City.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Black*Star asked as he steered the ship.

"You guys don't know yet? Maka! Maka Albarn!" She explained.

"Maka." Kid smiled to himself unknowingly.

"So shall we train?" Black*Star asked.

"Train for what?" Maka asked, curious.

"Well, we all have weapons." Black*Star started.

Maka nodded.

"So we need to learn how to use in case of stuff like before." Kid finished.

"Ahh~" Maka said as the three of them walked to the deck of the boat.

"So call out your scythe." Black*Star instructed.

Maka nodded as she pictured a scythe. Then repeated 'scythe' in her head. Her bracelet shone and a scythe came out just like she wanted it to.

"I'll let Black*Star train you since he uses chain scythes." Kid explained.

"Okay," Now Maka's attention was focused on Black*Star.

Which somehow irritated Kid.

_I'm the one who decided this, _Kid tried explaining to himself, _So why the heck are you even feeling irritated?!_

"Maka," Black*Star covered Maka's body with his gripping on the rod of the scythe, "You hold it like this,"

Focused on the lecture Maka didn't realize. Well she never did realize, due to the fact that Kid actually ran in between them.

"What the heck Kid!" Black*Star asked.

"Yeah, what the heck!" Angry Maka yelled scratching her back while sitting on the floor.

Black*Star held his hand out for Maka but Kid was the one to take it.

"What's happening bro? This ain't like you!" Black*Star complained.

"I don't know why I'm doing this! I really don't know why!" Kid winced at his words. Then he started swaying back and forth. He grabbed his head and realized that he was burning. His vision starting blurring and the last thing he saw a worried Maka.

* * *

_I've always been in the shadow of my brother. Honoured Father would always turn his way even if I got better marks. Why was I the one ignore throughout my childhood? Is that the only reason why I ended up here? _

_If my reasons are right, then I don't want to return to Death City. Shinigami-Sama or Oto-san probably forgot about me already. Or maybe it's alreaedy Asura-nii taking over already. Not like i care though. I'm gone from that family. I bet the burnt any book, record or even picture containing me. I'll make a bet with myself. _

_If they still have stuff on me, I'll continue an adventure with Maka and Black*Star._

_If they don't, I'll live in they castle [if they accept of course] with Maka and Black*Star, _

_I'm not sure which is a better choice. But I know, each one will lead to more difficult problems._

* * *

Kid slowly opened his eyes after thinking hard about his life. "Can I have an apple?"

"You see-" Maka started.

"There are no more." Black*Star finished.

* * *

**What? No more food?! *Gasp***

**Must suck. **

**Thanks to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid [can't believe I wrote it all XD] and the Guest for reviewing first chapter!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	3. Star Island

**I'm sorry for not updating! I didn't have any ideas but this arc/chapter thing had to get over with so yeah, that's done. **

**Disclaimer: X. Sorry you got it wrong.**

**Chapter 3: Star Island**

* * *

"There are no more." Black*Star finished.

Silence filled the room.

"Eh!" Why did they finish the food?

Suddenly everyone flinched at the loud crash the boat made when it came in contact with something. We all rushed out of the boat and saw that we landed on an island. On each tree there were stars symbolizing one thing. Star Island. I turned my head to Black*Star only to see he was trembling like crazy.

"Black*Star!" I yelled, turning his attention on me. "Let's leave."

Yet there was no reply. Then I suddenly felt a shoulder on my back. I turned, expecting Maka to ask me questions yet I saw a boy with pretty long black hair, blue eyes and glasses.

"Who are you?" I asked but everything was a tad too quick for me. Maka was held in his arms, Black*Star tried to grab onto him, I tried to hold the hand Maka held out but he soon disappeared leaving a note and gravity to befall on us. We hit our heads on the floor and stayed for a while, trying to think of what just happened.

I looked around and picked up the note. There were the letters:

_Don't you dare run away again. If you want her then come the village! ~Akane_

Black*Star ripped the letter out of my hands and crumpled it and threw it off boat. "Akane." He growled.

Without another second of hesitation, we ran towards the village of the star clan.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I asked, scared to be killed.

"Like I said," The boy with black hair interrogated, "How's Black*Star and his grades in law school?!"

I winced. Black*Star? Law school? Even I would know that's a lie.

"Sorry to say this but Black*Star isn't in any kind of law school." I replied.

"I knew it! He was lying to me!" He coughed into his hand to regain his composure once again, "I'm Akane, nice to meet you."

He intends to befriend me? "Maka," I held out my hand then immediately took it back and took a few jumps back.

"Hmm, you're pretty smart for a daughter of the higher-ups." Akane smiled while taking the poison needle of his hand.

"You were intending to kill me?" I asked kind of scared for the answer.

"I wonder." He answered, bringing out a long sword from what I assumed was his desk.

"Scythe," I called out as one appeared. Though I was untrained, I entered battle.

Akane took the initiative move and slashed it but then jumped on top of me as I dodged and thrust it down. I moved aside and swung my scythe around my finger as it danced around me. I stopped its dance quick and slashed it with step forward and jumped back when I realized I cut his bangs.

His left eye slowly opened showing a star. I gasped quietly as he started chuckling.

"Laugh all you want!"

"I won't laugh." I said sternly.

I felt like I persuaded his goal inside but he shook it off and continued to attack me. I guarded and wanted to try something.

"Knife!" I called out as it replaced my scythe. I quickly unknowingly parried and stepped to the side to slash but he quickly dodged.

"I see," Akane smiled, "You're suited to being near Black*Star. Now let's be real friends."

I'm happy now. He actually understands now! I skipped towards him as the doors slammed open and Kid charged at me.

"What?" I asked while trying to push Kid off of me.

"Akane!" Black*Star furiously shouted.

Akane displayed a smirk in response, "Well, well my lying family has come back."

"I just wanted to stop assassination training!" Black*Star explained with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Kid, get off!" I quietly whispered while trying not to interrupt family talk.

"Ahh sorry." He whispered back while helping me up.

"Black*Star!" Akane held his sword up high to be at the same length as Black*Star's head, "Words mean nothing if we aren't fighting."

Black*Star just grinned as they both walked outside to start the battle.

"Should we follow?" I asked.

"Neh," Kid replied, "We'll wait until dawn. Then we could stop it."

I shrugged then sat at Akane's desk. Until dawn huh?

* * *

I yawned while covering my mouth, "Its dawn already right?"

"Yeah, let's head off." Kid grabbed his coat [?] then we walked out of the room. We blankly stared at the scene.

The area they were fighting was completely torn apart and broken. Akane and Black*Star were heavily panting with sweat covering every inch of their body.

"You understand nothing!" Akane yelled.

"Neither do you!" Black*Star tightly gripped his hand into a fist and punched towards him. Akane held up his sword to block it then push it away.

"You are the one who knows nothing!" The two say at the same time.

What is this? How can each other understand what they're trying to say? This frustrates me!

I calmly walk towards them.

"Wait! It's not the time yet! Once they're on the ground and almost dead." Kid warned yet I ignored it. I walked straight towards the battling family.

I stood in the middle of their attacks and they quickly stopped.

"Maka! Get out! You'll get hurt!" Black*Star informed.

"Yeah little girl, move and do it quickly." Akane said.

"No." I bluntly replied. They stared at me. "I refuse."

"Maka, you have too, this is my fight."

"This is mine too! Because we're friends right?!" I yelle.

He looked at me with a sigh then raised his hand, "Maka-"

"Don't you Maka me!" I slapped his hand away, "How are you supposed to know each other's feelings if you explain nothing of how your feeling?"

Black*Star and Akane looked in each other in the eye. "True." They said quietly.

"So sit down and talk!"

The two boys did as they were told and started to talk it out.

"I wanted to stop with all this horrible training!" Black*Star started.

"Come on Black*Star, all of us had to go with that. Why did you make a lie about going to law school? All of us were expecting good stuff."

"Because I wanted to leave and have a fresh start!"

Akane sighed, "That's all? You should've just told me!"

"You would've let me leave?"

"Of course."

Black*Star regained his smile, "So where's grandmother and dad."

Akane's aura turned grim. What happened?

"Well you see, we were assassinated."

A shock ran through Black*Star, you can tell from the look of his face.

"One of the best assassination clans was assassinated?!"

Akane nodded his head, "By Asura."

I noticed Kid's aura turn grim too. Why is everyone turning angsty all of a sudden?

"Asura." Black*Star tightly gripped his fingers together; "I'll kill him!"

Kid patted his shoulder, "Well why don't we rest first?"

"No, I think it is better if we head off to Death City now." Black*Star insisted.

"What about food?" I asked.

Akane's face lit up and carried a huge bag of food from one of the houses. "I'll give you this!"

"Thanks Akane!" Black*Star waved as soon as they boarded ship. He waved back then turned back to the island.

"Hey Maka-" Black*Star started, "Why did you help me?"

"Because we're companions!"

Kid shuffled his stance into a more relaxed position,

"We're off to Death City!"

* * *

**Next chapter we're at Death City! Or shall I add a filler on the boat? Maybe, maybe not. Did you like the chapter? I'll try updating this more often!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
